In augmented reality (AR), a user's view of the real world may be digitally enhanced (or augmented) by adding a layer, or layers, of digital information on top of an image being viewed through a device (such as a smartphone, tablet, or wearable electronic device (such as the GOOGLE GLASS® system)). Some applications of AR may include sightseeing (e.g., providing information on nearby businesses or attractions), gaming (e.g., digital game play in a real world environment), navigation, and others.
Applications of AR may be suitable for wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs), such as mobile devices, because mobile devices may be equipped with cameras, sensors, a global positioning system (GPS), and a gyroscope (such as to determine the direction of the camera view). A WTRU also has send/receive capabilities to interact with a server.